


Enchanté

by michaelandthegodsquad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of first meetings, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/pseuds/michaelandthegodsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember our first meeting?”</p><p>OR: Washington and Lafayette reminisce on the first time they met at City Tavern, and work in a few French lessons as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanté

**Author's Note:**

> -Things I apparently don't mind repeating in fic: Pillow talk, and meet-cute where people spill their drinks on Washington.
> 
> -Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/GWBooks/status/759726075794583552) about Wash and Laf meeting for the first time on July 31, 1777. This should've been posted three days ago but well, here we are.
> 
> -Context: Uuhhh. Lazy Sunday morning cuddles in a modern setting? Imagine that this takes place exactly eight years after they first met.
> 
> -Apologies for any mistakes in the French, as I'm relying mostly on the French I learned in high school six years ago.

“Do you remember our first meeting?”

Washington’s eyes are closed when Lafayette poses the question, but his fingers are moving slowly through Lafayette’s curls, brow still wrinkled with that thoughtful furrow that only ever relaxes in sleep. Lafayette’s eyes trail down to the rise and fall of Washington’s chest, less firm than it used to be under coarse hair that has more gray in it with each day. He sighs and stretches one arm out until it rests across Washington’s stomach where it’s only recently begun to soften.

That brow wrinkles further for a moment before the reply comes. “At the tavern?” At Lafayette’s affirmative hum he smiles a bit, eyes still closed. “Hard to forget you spilling sherry all over me. My shoes stuck to the floor for the rest of the night.” He jostles Lafayette’s arm with his laughter, finally opening his eyes to look at his partner. “Who drinks sherry in a bar, anyway?”

Lafayette swats at him with no malice behind it, scooting closer in their bed until his cheek rests on Washington’s chest. _“Taissez-vous,”_ he mumbles. “I rescued you from the dreadful time you were having with Gates and Arnold, or have you forgotten, _mon cher?”_ He digs his fingers into Washington’s side, contains a satisfied smile at the way the muscles there tense as Washington holds back laughter. “Clearly it was all a very well-executed plan.” He looks up at Washington then, resting his chin on his chest.

“Oh, I figured as much,” Washington replies, pulling one of Lafayette’s curls straight and watching it bounce back. “From the way you accosted me in the bathroom. ‘Oh, let me help you clean that, monsieur,’” he continues in a horribly exaggerated French accent and a scoff. “Yeah right.”

Lafayette rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, moving to straddle Washington’s pelvis and lean down until his lips brush against his chin as he says, “Monsieur, may I remind you that _you_ are the one who invited me to _— Qu’est-ce que c’était? —_ ’tour the grounds’ after?” He nips as Washington’s chin, and Washington replies with a low hum as his fingers weave deeper into Lafayette’s hair and give a sharp tug.

“Well I delivered, didn’t I?” he says with a pleased smirk.

Lafayette laughs, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Washington’s lips. _“Tu es très sûr de toi-même pour un vieil homme."_   He sits up, balancing himself with his palms spread on Washington’s chest and snorting at the concentrated look on Washington’s face as he tries to parse the words.

“Eight years and you still do not know a word of French. _Quel honte,”_ Lafayette says, shaking his head.

“I know enough,” comes the reply, along with a pair of strong, calloused hands resting on Lafayette’s hips.

“Oh? _Comment dit-on ‘amour’ en Anglais?”_

With an eye roll, Washington says, “Love. That one’s easy.”

Lafayette tilts his head in agreement. “True. How about…” He pauses, sliding his palm over Washington’s chest. “ _Les cheveux?”_

Washington squints in deep thought for a moment. “That’s either horses or hair.”

Lafayette throws his head back in a laugh. “It is hair,  _mon amour.”_ He tugs on Washington’s shoulder, beckoning for him to sit up, which Washington does with a quiet creak in his back. “ _Comment dit-on ‘un bisou’?”_

Washington replies by bringing their mouths together briefly, humming before he pulls away with a quick bite to Lafayette’s lip.

“Hmm, _tu es un très bon élève.”_ He wraps his arms around Washington’s shoulders and rests their foreheads together. “ _Je t’aime,”_ he says quietly, smiling because Washington knows these words well.

A moment’s pause, and then— _”Je t’adore.”_ Washington’s pronunciation is terrible, but Lafayette still has to push down the warm feeling that the effort alone ignites in him.

 _“Très bien, mon général,”_ he says after swallowing the lump in his throat. Then, with a dirty grind of his hips against Washington’s, he continues, “How about—” and leans in to whisper in his ear.

Washington groans low in his throat, tightening his grip on Lafayette’s hips. “I don’t _need_ to know what that one means.” He uses his hold to turn Lafayette onto his back, laying kisses and soft bites along his neck as Lafayette laughs and easily spreads his thighs to make a place for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come harass me on [Tumblr](http://michaelandthegodsquad.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mikeandgodsquad)


End file.
